


Beautiful

by wasabiandi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incomplete, M/M, Mentorship, Pillow Princess Hutt!! For the WIN, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabiandi/pseuds/wasabiandi
Summary: Australia stroked tanned, freckled skin with care, as if Hutt’s body beneath his would break. They must’ve both known how wrong this was, but Australia had never led him the astray before.
Relationships: Australia/Hutt River (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I was... really sick of having this sitting in my WIPs, so I know it's unfinished (and if anyone wants it finished, I might oblige tbh...)
> 
> Now - the relationship between Hutt and Australia is one of mentorship, no blood relation, but it's conflicting to Hutt all the same, so as with most of my Hetalia fics -
> 
> If you do not like, PLEASE do not read!

This is wrong. 

Wrong. 

Wrong. 

_Wrong._

No matter how many times the word invaded his mind - almost tittered out as a protest with the little whines being driven from his throat - Hutt River couldn't help but beg for more. He couldn’t stop the pressure building up his spine, and coiling deep within him. He couldn’t help begging for what he shouldn’t have, because the more he thought about it, the more his chest throbbed. The harder his heart beat in his chest, the more his body ached in heated desire, and no matter how hard his brain battled he couldn’t refuse his body’s desires. 

It wasn't right, he _knew_ that. Surely Australia knew it too, despite how adoringly he looked at him. 

Australia stroked tanned, freckled skin with care, as if Hutt’s body beneath his would break. He pressed loving kisses to the palms of hands weathered from farming, yet so soft from meticulous care, with a loving little laugh grazing the skin when Hutt keened. They must’ve both known how wrong this was, but Australia had never led him the astray before.

Hutt could find trust in the way Australia's strong arms held his sweaty body to the mattress, despite it being in ways that didn't spell brotherly wrestling - not like they used too. The hands that used to cradle Hutt, and care for him when he'd been hurt now pinned him with such wanted violence, lips and teeth biting little purple smudges that painted his chest, reminiscent of the gorgeous portrait of the purple pansies Wy had put up in the room. 

"Deep breaths mate, c’mon." Inhaling a shaky breath, Hutt River smacked the others chest, earning a laugh from Australia as he cradled the long, lean legs over his shoulder with a firm hand, as if no effort was required. Seeing how his muscles rippled, maybe Hutt could concede that that may be the case...

His fingers massaged, gently teasing the muscle, and Hutt whined desperately at the attempted intrusions - small prayers escaping his sinned lips. He had taken the moment to prepare earlier in the morning, moments after Australia had woken up and wrapped his arms around the others waist in a quiet promise for what was to come. His whole body was relaxed then, and now, as Australia worked to prove how much of a wonderful caretaker he was. 

A gasp escaped, then a whine. A finger never did it for Hutt, he was as fussy as a prince on the best of days. It didn’t help that Australia took his time, either - like he always did. He loved thrusting the digit in, like the asshole knew it wasn’t enough for Hutt. Australia always cooed afterwards about how beautiful he was when he was frustrated, his skin jittery and lips swollen. “One day we’ll have to have you against a mirror” he had laughed once, and Hutt almost hated that it hadn’t happened. Hutt knew he was beautiful. 

When another digit rubbed against his walls, Hutt moaned, his heels pressed to Australia’s shoulder, his body curved in a feminine display of satisfaction. He rolled his hips like an expert - something Australia normally would have hated - but Hutt knew he loved the prowess in his ministrations. 

He was beautiful. And they both knew it. 

“Hutt… Look at you, I could just stop right here and let you do the work, couldn’t I?” Australia knew he deserved the little kick he got, his laugh made that so obvious to Hutt, who couldn’t hide the pouty little scowl on his face. He’d huff, Australia would laugh again, and he’d lean in close enough to flavour. 

“Do that and I’ll kick you, I swear to bloody-“ Their lips met, and Hutt subdued. The taste of beer wasn’t his favourite, not in the slightest. But the tangy coconut, and the little hint of mint made him hum - the absolute fool, having decided to spend his time eating rather than washing up. Hutt could smack him, he didn’t want to feel the others grimy body - but when Australia’s tongue swept along his lip, and met his own, he moaned like he wanted nothing else. The sensations below - the eager rubbing and thrusting - it all meant nothing when he was being kissed like that. Like he was all that mattered.

It rarely felt that way, Hutt would deny that fact but it was true. Australia would let him feel like the prince he wanted to be right now though. He would treat him with care no one else would, he would read him without saying a word - and he would give like Hutt was the finest thing in his world. 

Australia laughed once more against Hutt’s lips, before pulling away, his fingers withdrawing with a sickenly satisfying squelch. The quirk on the elders face was bemused, and Hutt could feel the red staining his cheeks fast. “You were really prepared huh”

“Shut up. You’re wasting my time.”


End file.
